


The Turkey Mishap

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Goblins, Goblins stuffing Turkeys, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holiday Special, Humor, No Octopus' was harmed in this fic, Sarah's so tolerant by now, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: The Goblins just wanted to help out. Really. Or, why you don't leave the Thanksgiving turkey alone with a horde of Jareth's goblins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this "lovely" thanksgiving turkey on Pinterest.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/560276009877273188/

“I leave you alone for five minutes to run out and get the stuffing, and _**THIS**_ is what I come back to!”

 

The kitchen was in shambles as was expected when preparing for the epic Thanksgiving dinner to be hosted at the castle-beyond-the-goblin-city this year. What Sarah seemed to have let slip past her mind was that the goblins wanted to help and were going to do everything in their power along with Jareth to make sure that happened. When she’d left--literally for five minutes to run back to her apartment and grab the rest of the groceries and stuffing mix-- the almost perfect Turkey she’d been ready to doctor up was surrounded by goblins and being stuffed with whatever they thought was worth handing over.

 

This included, but what not limited to a heaping helping of Captain Crunch cereal, a can of whip cream, a rubber ducky, some of Jareth’s makeup products that he’d been missing for some time,  and an unhappy octopus wielding a kitchen knife that was fighting off the rest of the goblins attempts to stuff things up the south end of the Thanksgiving centerpiece.

 

“They wanted to contribute what “They were thankful for” to the bird.” Jareth said beside her in a dry tone. Sarah suspected he’d stuffed a few things of his own inside and probably instigated the entire fiasco to begin with. The bird was scrapped and pizza called in. She also made the goblins return the shell shocked octopus to wherever they’d gotten it from once they could catch it.

 

As she sat next to Jareth on the throne eating pizza later the night, Sarah was just thankful that year that her life was never going to be empty of boring normalcy. On the other hand, she couldn’t wait to see what they’d do to the Christmas stockings the following month.

 

“Sorry about the Turkey, love.” he mouthed around a bite of pepperoni pizza. She shook her head and smiled. “It’s ok. Besides, the holiday’s just wouldn’t be the same without you guys. Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

Jareth smiled back. “You too Sarah.”  

 

“ And at least they didn’t touch the pumpkin pie.” she added.

 

“Oh? Well...how about we take that with us upstairs to the bedroom. You grab the pie and I’ll get the whipped cream?” he waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

“How about just the whipped cream and I’ll meet you upstairs?”

 

Jareth smirked. “My love, you are what I’m the most thankful for.” 

 


End file.
